Independently Dependent
by IppikiOokami09
Summary: Living in the modern world has it's perks for women and Loracia loves her independence but she longs to be with a man who she can depend on and fully trust. She can't find one in our world, but maybe she'll find on on Middle Earth. AU Haldir/OFC


Summary:: Living in the modern world has it's perks for women and Loracia loves her independence but she longs to be with a man who she can depend on and fully trust. She can't find one in our world, but maybe she'll find on on Middle Earth. AU Haldir/OFC

My ideas along with my muse come and go as they please. If I manage to keep them in my sight long enough you get a story. Because I can only hold on to these entities for so long, anything not spoken in common tongue aka elvish and possibly black speak, will be italicized or bolded respectively. And yes, muse stands for how lazy I am at one point or another.

Disclaimer:: I own nothing but the character(s) you don't recognize. I don't even own the springboard used to create this story, but i'll own the fall if I fail at writing this...Be gentle.

Enjoy.

* * *

She woke up with a start. For a moment she was confused as to why she had awakened when the sharp bark of her dog reached her ears. Loracia groaned and rolled over to look at her alarm clock. The bright green numbers blinked 3:30 AM, mocking her. Her dog barked again and she forced herself to crawl out of bed. Loracia should have been used to it by now. Why her dog, Rodney, decided that three in the morning was the perfect time to take a leak she had no idea, but he wouldn't stop barking until she let him out.

Opening her bedroom door she was knocked back by the big dog. For a moment she just sat on the floor in a daze until Rodney barked again, this time right into her ear. She growled back at her dog that ended in a frustrated scream. Rodney backed away slightly. Even he knew when to quit when his master was angry, but he really needed to pee. Rodney whined and Loracia stood up reluctantly. She walked out of her room and her dog happily rushed passed her to beat her to the back door.

Loracia opened the door and watched her dog rush out. At the same time a gust of cold air hit her. Immediately after she saw the last of her dog's furry tail disappear through the door she closed it. It was cold outside. She hated the cold and in nothing but a pair of shorts and tank she hopped from one foot to the other in a vain attempt to warm herself up. Within moments Rondey started barking up a storm.

"Damnit. I'm going to get fined again." She cursed and steeled herself up. She opened the door and took in a breath to call Rodney back inside. Instead it turned to a scream as a hand reached into her home and pulled her outside. She kicked and screamed for her release until she was knocked unconscious by a blunt object. Her last thought before her world went dark was why did this happen to her.

--------

You didn't dream when you were knocked out. That was something everyone knew, so why was Loracia dreaming? Well, maybe not dreaming, but rather reliving her past. Some pieces of her life flashed before her eyes, others played out slowly and in their entirety. Why did the good memories flash by, and the bad play out? Was it the gods way of telling you that you've been royally screwing yourself? Or did they want you to learn from your past mistakes before sending you off into a new body after you die?

Loracia tried to look away as her most recent bad memory played out before her. She had caught her boyfriend, now ex, cheating on her with her now ex bestfriend. What upset her most was how indifferent they both were to her. They knew what they had done and they didn't care in the least. She had caught them at her house, in her bed, on their two year anniversary and they had the nerve to tell her to shut the door on her way out so that they could finish. On top of that it seemed that the two had been secretly seeing each other behind her back for the last year and a half. It look all of her control to not burn the house down.

That had happened two years ago. Since then Loracia hadn't gone out with anyone or made any new friends. Her life had drastically changed after she had caught the couple. She worked, took care of herself and Rodney, and mainly kept to herself. Her personality had taken a 180. Before she was quiet, polite, and surprisingly very submissive. Almost anyone could get her to do anything they wanted as long as they didn't hurt her. A habit she had been conditioned to learn from her mother.

Afterwards though, she had become more violent. Something in her had snapped and any time anyone tried to take advantage of her she would react violently and physically. Even the smallest things would set her off. At her job, she had been labeled "Queen Ice Bitch of the West". How that came to be she didn't understand, but she knew it was well deserved. She had decided that if they couldn't handle her then they didn't deserve her. Still, that didn't stop her from having those sleepless nights spent crying from loneliness. The least it did was prove she was still human.

Speaking of being human, there was something that sounded very not human. The dream world around Loracia was suddenly breaking apart around her. She didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. The sounds became louder and she suddenly felt heavy. Logically she thought she was waking up, but as we know dreams are rarely ever logical. She found her self falling fast as the voices became louder. Streams of color flew up past her and the deafening sounds rung out around her. Louder, faster, brighter, harsher. Until everything just stopped.

For a moment, just a single moment everything was quiet, dark, peaceful. _"Peace child. We are not here to harm you."_ The sound was a jumbled mess of syllables to Loracia's ears, but the tone of the voice was nice. She didn't understand the words, but the meaning she understood.

Her dark world around her suddenly started moving again. She gasped for breath but found none. She struggled for what seemed like forever before her eyes snapped open. Her breath finally reached her lungs as she sat up gasping greedily at the air around her. Hands reached out to help her but she slapped them away. Even though her eyes were open she still didn't see anything around her.

It wasn't till a strong pair of hands grabbed a hold of her arms and a strong commanding voice forced her to listen and to stay still.

_"Enough!"_

It was a single word but it was enough to still her movements. Loracia looked up and a pair of blue eyes met her brown. The eyes were hard, commanding, yet something in them showed understanding. Quickly the eyes turned to worry. Later she would find out the reason was because she had stopped breathing and fainted from the lack of oxygen.

Haldir watched worriedly as the girl stopped breathing long enough for her to pass out. He had thought that maybe he had scared her death by his forceful tone, but when she started breathing again he calmed. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and carefully laid her back down. The she-elf healers slowly started to work again when they realized the girl had fallen back asleep. For a small thing she put up a good fight. A few of the healers would have deep bruises in the morning. Haldir chuckled at the thought of the healers having to heal their own bruises. His humor quickly died when he noticed the others in the room looking at him strangely. He quickly placed his warden mask back on and instantly the healers began to work once more.

As he left the House of Healing he could already hear those inside spreading rumors of what had just happened. He could see the rumors evolving into something along the lines of him causing the girl to faint from the very sight of him followed by him laughing at the fact. Yes, that was exactly how it was going to happen. A very uncharacteristic groan game from the March Warden and he rubbed the sides of his temple.

_"Look brother, our dearest brother seems to be having trouble with women again."_

_"I agree brother, maybe if he wasn't so up tight he'd sway the attention of more she-elves"_

_"Rumil. Orophin. Do shut up. You're giving me a headache."_ Haldir said looking up at his two brothers who stood grinning like fools in the trees. Haldir crossed is arms and scowled as his brothers mimicked him mockingly. His scowl deepened when they copied his facial expression, though in a more overly dramatic way. Haldir threw his arms in the air and stomped away from the two. He might have been their superior in rank, battle, and age, but they were the top of their game when it came to pissing Haldir off. Who's to say being related didn't have their advantages?

_"Orophin, I do believe we've gone to far with our dear Haldir."_ Rumil whispered to his brother.

_"No Rumil, I believe he's just in need of a bit of release if you know what I mean."_ Orophin whispered back, but not too quietly it seemed as an arrow landed barely a few hair widths away from his left ear. His eyes widened considerably as the sounds of a dozen more arrows flew at them. The two quickly dropped from the trees and ran a quickly as they could from the arrow assult.

_"I told you we pushed him to far! You know how he gets when it comes to women! On another note, everyone knows what you mean."_

_"Less talking! More running!"_ Orophin yelled as the arrows started landing closer and closer to the heels of their feet.

------------

The next time Loracia awoke it was dark outside. Once more her eyes had snapped open and she almost believed that everything had been a dream. In a few seconds Rodney would bark and force her out of bed to take him out like every other night. Only this time it wasn't every other night. Rodney didn't bark. When she turned her head she didn't see the green glowing lights of her alarm clock. When she looked back up she didn't see her cieling, instead she saw blurred arches and felt something cold and wet drip down her face. It would take her a few minutes to realize it was her tears that damped her face and blurred her vision.

Unable, or just not wanting to understand what was happening, Loracia curled onto her side and slid under the covers. She felt a sharp stabbing pain between her legs and that just caused more tears to fall. She didn't know how long she cried but she remembered someone sitting down at the edge of her bed. At first she thought they were there to hurt her until she heard his voice and felt his strong hand on her arm. Relief flooded her at the familiar voice and she cried harder.

Haldir didn't try to remove the covers from her face. There was a reason she wanted to hide from the world. Even he understood that, but instead of a sheet, he hid under his mask. He spoke quietly to her, talking about anything his mind came up with. He knew she didn't understand what he was saying, he had heard her mumbling in Westron when found her.

She had been awake, but in complete shock. Around her were shredded bodies of orcs and in her arms was a breed of dog unknown to him. It was severly injured but it would survive. Her eyes were glazed over much like how the elves looked when they slept, but the look in here eyes seemed unnatural. When one of the other elves tried to take the beast away from the girl she had lashed out angrily, like a beast herself, and nearly killed the elf. Haldir had to knock her out before they had to clean up another body from the half dozen or so in the area.

Haldir chuckled at the memory. One of his own bested by this female of man. Especially one as small as her. She had to barely come up to his chest. At first he had believed she was only a child, but when he searched her for any weapons and injuries he found that she was very much an adult. An adult that was very much violated in the darkest of sins. He wasn't much of saint himself, any she-elf in the forest could vouche for that. Valar knows how many hearts he had broken, but even he had morals.

His tone seemed to scare her and he quickly assured her he wasn't angry at her. He had to repeat it twice before he realized she didn't understand his native tongue. Cursing himself he translated into Westron before she calmed down. He saw her head nod from under the covers and found it amusing that someone who appeared to take down half a dozen orcs by herself was acting in such an innocently childish manner. In the back of his mind he knew that there was nothing innocent that had happened in that clearing and it only frustrated him even more.

It surprised him when he felt her hand touch his. At first he thought that she might have pulled the covers away from her face, but instead he found she had just uncovered her hand. He found himself feeling content with her not knowing what he looked like. It wasn't that he was bad looking. He was an elf, perfect creatures created by the Valar and all the more reason to hide his face. Vain maybe, but that was how the race of man was. She didn't need her mind twisted into thinking that she was imperfect. At least more so then she already did.

For the rest of the night Haldir spoke to her quietly until she fell asleep. Before Haldir left the Healing house he heard her say something. It was quiet even to his sensitive elf ears. "Loracia....my name is Loracia. What's yours?"

For a moment Haldir hesitated on telling her his name. His name held many rumors, both good and bad, but she was tired. She shouldn't remember it in the morning.

"Haldir." He said quietly.

She shifted under the covers and sighed. "Haldir...that sounds nice. G'night Haldir." Loracia mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Loracia." Haldir responded quietly and slipped out of the house of healing as silently as any elf could.

* * *

Okay. What do you guys think of the first chapter? Good? Bad? Fantasic? R&R Again...please be gentle.  
If you don't I might end up like Loracia and go on a mass orc killing spree and have no recollection of said events.  
Also note that the orcs won't probably be orcs. They're prolly be you. Just saying...

Please and Thank you!  
-IppikiOokami09


End file.
